Ocean Avenue
by deconstructedmind
Summary: “Where are we going?" She said, laughing. “Well, there’s this place. It’s called Ocean Avenue and-” “You know what, I’d rather you show me than tell me.” She said smiling at him, and he smiled back. 2nd song fic, Hope you like it. :D FreddyKatie Oneshot.


Okay, my second songfic. Last minute story again, so not that good, Hope you like it though. J

_____________________________________________________________________________________

o2. Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard

[Flashback]

A little girl with long brown hair was crying. Then she passed a blonde haired little boy, going the opposite direction.

"Hmm?"

The boy said with a confused look upon his face. He turned around and approached her. He walked in front of her as she stopped on her tracks. She kept on sniffling.

"Uhm…Hey, what's wrong?"

The little boy asked, putting his hand on her arm. She kept her head down and started to talk.

"S-Someone bullied m-me. They h-hurt m-me."

She said, trying her best to talk. The boy held her chin and lifted her head. He saw her puffy eyes, her tears across her face and a little bloody cut on her cheek. She looked at him staring into his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll be your friend."

He said and smiled at her. She then smiled. She had a friend. For the first time, she had a friend. She took his hand and they started walking. Then the little boy had an idea, and smirked. He tightened his grasp on her hand and started running, pulling her along.

"Where are we going?"

She said, laughing.

"Well, there's this place. It's called Ocean Avenue and-"

"You know what, I'd rather you show me than tell me."

She said smiling at him, and he smiled back. They continue running until they reach where they're supposed to reach.

[End]

10 years later…

"Try and catch me Spazzy!"

Katie Brown shouted at her blonde best friend that couldn't catch her. They were both on Ocean Avenue, barefoot on the beach. Ocean Avenue was the avenue that was just across the ocean and a beach. It was their favorite hang-out since only a few people knew it existed. A few people meaning the 2 of them and the rest of the band and crew, also Dewey and Ned of course.

"You bet I can Posh!"

Freddy Jones shouted back at Katie, who had a pretty easy time not being caught. Freddy stopped on his tracks and started panting. Then he fell to the ground. Katie widened her eyes and ran to him.

_God, she can run. I can't believe she can outrun me._

"Freddy, what the hell. Freddy! Yo, Spazzy wake up."

She said, shaking him frantically.

"Boo."

He said to her. She screamed and jumped up. Then she glared at him.

_She was SO scared._

"I can't believe you Jones! You scared me to death!"

She said, crossing her arms above her chest and walking away. Freddy stood up and caught up with her.

_Oh great, now she's mad._

"Hey Posh. I was just joking."

"Shut up."

"Posh-"

"Get away, Jones. I can't believe you."

"Hey, sorry. I just wanted to mess with you. Like you haven't done the same thing."

He went in front of her, putting on a pleading face. She sighed and smiled.

"You better not do that again."

"I won't."

He smiled sheepishly and she laughed. They both rode on Freddy's motor, off to another band practice.

The next day was no different, they went to school, went again to Ocean Avenue and went off to band practice. But for Freddy, it was pretty different.

_I can't believe I'm gonna do this. She's gonna reject me. I can't believe I'm gonna tell her my creepy crush on HER. Wait, what did I just say? Okay, I look like a total idiot talking to myself. Or thinking to…or whatever…ugh!_

Obviously, he was pretty nervous. He was gonna tell Katie how he really felt, how he loved her the past 10 years they knew each other. He picked that exact day because that was day that they first met. He had a ring in his pocket with a matching necklace. He was ready to give it to her. He was riding as fast as he could, on his skateboard, on his way to Ocean Avenue. Then he suddenly stopped. He saw Katie, walking. It was 12 midnight on a Friday and he told her to go their usual hang-out. She was there walking. All dressed up and happy. But that worst part was, she was with someone else.

His heart stopped a beat.

Then Katie saw him, and approached.

"Freddy! Hey, uhm, I'm really sorry I didn't call. I had to cancel. Oh yeah! This is Eric, my boyfriend. We kinda had a date tonight and--I'm sorry. I should've called."

She said as he just stood there. Looking at her boyfriend, like he didn't hear a single word she said.

_I am SO HOTTER than he is. This jerk, stealing my girl. He's gonna pay. Katie is MINE. Stupid idiot. Fuck this. _

There was awkward silence before Katie spoke up.

"So uhm…he's kinda walking me home so I thought maybe we could continue our plans tomorrow and-"

"No."

Freddy cut her off.

"No, let's just not continue that plan. It was nothing important so…never mind. Congratulations though."

He said, trying his best to smile for his best friend. And hiding his anger from this so-called "boyfriend" of hers. He was ready to punch him, but stopped himself. He took a deep breath and started to walk away, carrying his skateboard with him.

He walked towards Ocean Avenue, where she would probably have answered him to be her boyfriend already, but then a stupid boyfriend shows up. He sat on a rock that was near the shore.

"I should've known this was too good to be true."

He said and stared at the ring he was supposed to give her. The diamond in the middle shined brightly. He closed his hand and threw it away in the ocean. He looked out in the ocean, imagining the lonely ring he just threw in it. Then he smirked, evilly.

_I'm gonna steal you back._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

There's a piece of you that's here with me

It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that you're here tonight

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

_----------------_

I hope someone actually reads this. It's not one of my good ones, but I really worked hard on it so…yeah. :D Please review! J Also, thanks to a-smudge-in-wonderland for reviewing my first fic. I really appreciated it! :D Thanks so much! J


End file.
